The Freedom Of The Princess
by Windrises
Summary: Lil Bamboo was a kind-hearted young girl, who was raised in the country and had a close relationship with a boy named Sutemaru. However, because of her royal status, her father forces her to move way. That doesn't stop the Princess from loving her old home and Sutemaru.


Notes: The Tale of the Princess Kaguya is a Studio Ghibli film, that's based on a classic Japanese folktale, called "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter." This story is dedicated to Seiichiro Ujiie, Takeo Chii, and to Isao Takahata, one of the most thought-provoking and heartfelt directors of all time.

Princess Kaguya, formerly referred to as "Lil Bamboo", sat in her room of the palace. One would expect a young princess to be smiling and enjoying her life of luxury, but people's expectations and the truth are two very different concepts. For several hours, not a single word came out of the princess' mouth, not even a whisper.

However, if you were to look upon Kaguya's face, you'd see someone, who felt like an empty shell. Lots of people have dreamed about becoming a part of royalty, particularly about becoming a princess. However, Kaguya quickly learned, that being a princess isn't as glamorous as people would think it is.

Kaguya didn't used to live in a royal palace. She was a princess from another dimension, who snuck To Earth. As a toddler, she was found by a bamboo cutter. The bamboo cutter and his wife became Kaguya's adopted parents. They raised her in their home, which was a small hut, that was surrounded by wilderness.

A princess living in the country was something, that had never happened before, but Kaguya was the first of her kind, in various kinds of ways. Despite being a princess, who had to live in such simplistic conditions, Kaguya never complained or acted bratty about it. In fact, she enjoyed it. To Kaguya, what mattered was that she was with caring people, who loved her, and that she got the feeling of freedom.

Both the Bamboo Cutter and his wife loved Kaguya and they both acted like parents to her. In addition to that, Kaguya had become friends with the village youngsters. In particular, Kaguya forged a close bond with Sutemaru, a blue-clad guy, who acted like an older brother to the younger kids.

Kaguya and Sutemaru were slightly older than the other kids, so they tried to be the most responsible and protective. Whenever one of the other kids got hurt or was about to do something wrong, Kaguya and Sutemaru would swoop in, to save the day.

One day, Kaguya and Sutemaru saved a troublemaking kid, who was trying to use a stick, to mess with a beehive. Kaguya looked at the kid and said, "You're lucky Sutemaru and I caught you, before the bees came after you. You almost set the bees loose. There's enough of them, to sting the whole village."

Sutemaru took the stick and said, "You've lost your rights to play with sticks, for the rest of the week."

The kid replied, "You've gotta be kidding me."

Kaguya smiled and said, "Sorry, but keeping you guys safe is a serious matter."

The kid replied, "Sheesh, you guys are always so overprotective and obsessed with following the rules. I hope you have kids of your own, so you can stop trying to be the other kids' guardian angels."

Kaguya and Sutemaru both felt a feeling of embarrassment. Sutemaru had only been eighteen for a few months, while Kaguya's eighteenth birthday was a weeks ago. The two of them weren't officially dating, even though everybody could tell they liked each other. The kids had been teasing them, about their feelings, for years.

Kaguya shyly looked at Sutemaru, while saying, "Thank you for your help, with the beehive stuff and everything."

Sutemaru replied, "No problem, Lil Bamboo."

Kaguya had an amused look on her face, while saying, "Even after all these years, I still find it adorable, that you call me that."

Sutemaru replied, "I don't see why. After all, it's the same thing everybody else calls you."

Kaguya responded, "I know. It's hard to explain why, but when you say it, it feels more special."

Kaguya looked behind her and saw a bunch of beautiful cherry blossoms, which were falling down a tree. They were Kaguya's favorite type of flower, so a big grin came upon her face, as she frolicked around the flowers. During her frolicking, she slipped. Sutemaru saw that, so he stopped her from falling down. Kaguya said, "I'm sorry. My mind got lost in the clouds, once again."

Sutemaru used to get annoyed, by Kaguya's clumsiness, because he was worried about her safety. However, he knew that Kaguya was just as brave and strong as him, so it stopped bothering him. He said, "It's okay, Lil Bamboo. Everybody daydreams. If you daydream more than the average person, it's probably because you're extra-imaginative."

Kaguya down. Sutemaru had grabbed her hand, to save her from falling, but he was still holding on. Kaguya chuckled and said, "You really like my hand, don't you."

Sutemaru looked down and realized he and Kaguya were holding hands. He tried not to blush, while saying, "I was just trying to save you from falling and for some reason, I didn't let go. I guess I was daydreaming, just like you."

Kaguya smirked and asked, "Were you daydreaming about a young lady, who you have strong feelings for?"

Sutemaru sweated a little, while saying, "I don't know."

Kaguya and Sutemaru's conversation was interrupted by the screams of the Bamboo Cutter, who wanted Kaguya to come back to the hut. Kaguya said, "I think I need to go. I don't know what my dad wants, but judging by the volume of his voice, it sounds important."

Sutemaru replied, "Okay, Lil Bamboo."

Kaguya had to let go of Sutemaru's hand. Both her and Sutemaru looked a little sad, so Kaguya decided to end things on a more positive note. She kissed Sutemaru's cheek. She started running back to the hut, while having a big blush and smile upon her face.

As much as Kaguya had enjoyed her life and home, her adopted dad thought she deserved better. While cutting bamboo, he came upon gold. He used the gold, to buy the palace and rich lifestyle, that he thought his daughter should have. Kaguya felt uneasy about this, from the beginning, since she had to leave her home, her friends, and Sutemaru behind. However, in order to keep her dad's respect, she listened to him and they moved to the palace.

As strange as it might sound, Kaguya enjoyed her home in the country more. When she was in living in her adopted parent's hut, in the country, she hung around people, who liked her for who she was and she got to roam around the country, while feeling freedom. When she lived in the palace, she was around people, who only cared about her, because she was a royal, eloquent princess.

Kaguya had begged her dad, to let her visit her friends from the village. For the first few months, he refused, because he thought their un-fancy lifestyle would be a bad influence on his royal daughter. However, Kaguya's mom eventually convinced him, that a simple visit would be harmless enough. Kaguya was excited to see Sutemaru and the others, but after her carriage arrived, she came to the sad realization, that they had left. Sutemaru and the others needed to get supplies, to make some new trees. Kaguya felt sad about that, but a grain of hope popped into her soul, when she realized they'd eventually return. They'd be gone for several months, but they would come back.

During the next batch of months, Kaguya didn't have an easy time. She had to deal with her strict advisor, Lady Sagami, in addition to five shallow men, who wanted to marry her. Kaguya thought the mens' proposals were absurd, because she had never seen them before. It was common, for people of royalty, who had never met before, to get engaged. However, Kaguya was strongly against that tradition, so she refused to become a part of it.

After giving the five men a polite rejection, Kaguya returned to her room. However, Lady Sagami burst in, with a disapproving look on her face. She said, "Your highness, what is wrong with you?"

Kaguya replied, "I didn't do anything wrong."

Lady Sagami shook her head and responded, "You rejected the marriage proposals, of five members of royalty. Do you have any idea, how irresponsible your actions are? It is essential, for all young princesses, to get married. Most princesses only get one or two high-ranking royals, but you caught the attention of five guys."

Kaguya replied, "I had never met those gentlemen before."

Lady Sagami said, "So what?"

Kaguya replied, "You're a smart woman and all, but you don't understand romance."

Lady Sagami scoffed at the thought of that and responded, "I'm highly-intelligent, your highness. Since those five men didn't meet your overly-ambitious standards, who are you planning on marrying?"

Kaguya tried to not look shy, while saying, "I don't know."

Lady Sagami replied, "You sure know how to cause problems, but when it comes to solutions, you become a confounded simpleton."

Since the topic of romance had been brought up, Kaguya thought it was time, to talk about the guy she had a crush on. Lady Sagami wasn't exactly the type of person, that Kaguya wanted to share her deepest secrets with. However, since Sagami was her mentor, she figured she should. Kaguya said, "There is someone, who I have strong feelings for."

Lady Sagami replied, "I would be happy for you, but knowing you, you probably fell in love with some imaginary man."

Kaguya responded, "When I lived in the country, I had a strong bond with a kid my age, named Sutemaru. As we grew into our teenage years, our feelings became clearer and clearer."

Lady Sagami frowned and replied, "You've gotta be kidding me. You're crushing on some boy, who lives in the country? Has your decency left your body, your highness?"

Kaguya defensively responded, "Unlike those other five guys, I actually spent time with Sutemaru. In fact, I knew him for years."

Lady Sagami replied, "You're never going to see this Sutemaru guy again, so stop daydreaming."

Kaguya started looking annoyed, while saying, "In a short amount of time, Sutemaru's going to return to the village and I'm going to visit him."

Lady Sagami shook her head and replied, "You're never going back to that village. Living in the country obviously affected your common sense, so you should stay away from it. Besides, your palace is so eloquent, that you'd never need to go on vacation or do any kind of traveling."

Kaguya responded, "Frankly, I don't want to hear more of this."

Lady Sagami smiled and replied, "This is your room, so it's not like you have a place to run to." She looked around and saw that Kaguya had run outside and had started frolicking in the garden. Lady Sagami said, "If her father wasn't paying me so much, I would of proclaimed this girl, as a hopeless case."

Meanwhile, Sutemaru was with his friends, while traveling around various forests, to get the supplies they needed. Sutemaru and the others had been on their journey, for several months, close to a year.

During that time, Sutemaru had attracted the attention of a few ladies. In particular, there was one woman, who was extremely smitten with him. Although Sutemaru had considered having a relationship with her, he decided against it.

One of Sutemaru's friends nudged him and said, "Dude, what's going on with you?"

Sutemaru asked, "What are you talking about?"

The friend said, "The most attractive girl, that's been traveling with us, likes you and rejected her?"

Sutemaru replied, "I know that's a weird choice, but I felt like I couldn't go through with it. I feel like my destiny is something different."

The friend sighed and responded, "You haven't gotten over Lil Bamboo, have you?"

Sutemaru said, "I guess not."

The friend replied, "Sutemaru, she's not coming back. She's a princess, who lives in a palace."

Sutemaru had a mopey look on his face, while agreeing with his friend. He doubted his childhood crush would return to her simple country life, because she had gained such a fancy lifestyle. He knew how hard living in the country was, so he perfectly understood why she wouldn't come back. However, that didn't stop him from caring about her. He had a small grain of hope in his heart, that somehow, they'd be reunited. It seemed like a slim chance, but he didn't want to lose hope.

A few weeks later, Kaguya was outside and was watering some plants, when her father, the Bamboo Cutter, came by. The Bamboo Cutter had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why are you watering the plants? That's something, that any of the butlers or maids can take care of."

Kaguya replied, "I don't water them, because I'm not aware of that. I water them, because I want to."

The Bamboo Cutter responded, "Anyways, there's a big party, that's coming up soon. It might be the most important party, that we ever go to. The Emperor of Japan is going to be there. He's heard rumors about you and was so impressed by those rumors, that he wants to marry you."

Kaguya raised an eyebrow, while feeling surprised. After rejecting five of the highest-ranking men around, she thought she was done, with dealing with superficial suitors. She asked, "The Emperor wants to spend the rest of his life with me, because of a few things he heard and you're willing to let your daughter marry this questionable guy?"

The Bamboo Cutter had an excited look on his face, while saying, "I sure am. I must admit, that I disapproved, of you rejecting those five other guys. However, that turned out to be for the best, because you captured the interest, of the most important guy in Japan."

Kaguya replied, "Father, what if I have no interest in this man, because I like someone else?"

The Bamboo Cutter responded, "There's nobody better than the Emperor, so forget about any other guys. This is your destiny and your dream. The Emperor's going to give me a position in his palace, after you two tie the knot. This is the best promotion, that I could of asked for." He started prancing away.

That evening, Kaguya sat in her room, while feeling unsure, about what she should do. She didn't want to disappoint her father or cause trouble with the Emperor of Japan, but she knew she didn't want to marry the Emperor. Whether or not, the Emperor was a good man didn't change the fact, that he was another person, who wanted to marry her, based on a few rumors about her beauty. Kaguya wanted to embrace freedom and leave this royal stuff behind.

Kaguya's mom, the Bamboo Cutter's wife, entered her daughter's room. She had a warm smile on her face, while asking, "How are you doing?"

Kaguya sighed and answered, "Not so good."

The Bamboo Cutter's wife replied, "Please tell me about it."

Kaguya responded, "Very well then." She told her mother, about how hard her life in the palace has been and how much she missed Sutemaru and her life in the country. She also told her mom, that she wanted to be free and be her own person, instead of being something for the Emperor to stare at.

The Bamboo Cutter's wife replied, "Your father wouldn't want me saying this, but you are an adult. Because of that, you are allowed to make your own choices. Your father has been having a lot of fun with this royal stuff and he's gotten so wrapped into it, that he hasn't realized how bad you've been feeling."

Kaguya had a sad look on her face, while responding, "I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want this palace, I don't want to marry the Emperor, and I don't even want to be a princess. I just want to be my own person and return to the people who genuinely liked me for who I am, instead of royal people who just like me, because I'm a princess."

The Bamboo Cutter's wife hugged her daughter and said, "I want you to do what makes you happy, so embrace what brings you pleasure."

Kaguya hugged her mom and replied, "That's what I'm going to do."

After her parents and the other people in the palace went to bed, Kaguya packed up some of her belongings and started running away.

The next morning, the guards reported to Kaguya's parents, that they didn't know where the princess was. The parents and Lady Sagami went to Kaguya's room. The Bamboo Cutter had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Where did the princess go?"

Lady Sagami noticed that some of Kaguya's favorite items were missing, so she said, "I think the princess ran away."

The Bamboo Cutter looked shocked, while saying, "What? If that's the case, we need to have every guard search for her. I don't know why she'd run away. She has everything she needs and wants, at this palace."

Lady Sagami replied, "At the risk of speaking out of line, your daughter is the most spoiled troublemaker, that I've ever taught."

The Bamboo Cutter's wife responded, "Both of you are wrong. Our daughter left, because she wasn't happy here and she doesn't want to marry the Emperor. She wants to go back to the country and be with Sutemaru." Lady Sagami angrily groaned, while the Bamboo Cutter continued looking like the most confused man in the kingdom.

After a long travel, Kaguya arrived back at the village, that she had grown up in. She was in a royal, pink robe, so her fanciness stood out more than she wanted to. However, her dad had gotten rid of her country clothes, so she wore the outfits she got from the palace. She looked around and saw a familiar faces, but most of her childhood friends weren't there. Kaguya ran to an older man, who was supervising, and said, "Excuse me sir, where are the others?"

The supervisor replied, "Some of the guys volunteered to carry more, so they'll take longer to arrive. Some of them are carrying so many supplies, that they have to stop and take a break, every twenty minutes."

Kaguya asked, "What about Sutemaru?"

The supervisor said, "Sutemaru? Very good guy, but he doesn't know his own limits. He volunteered to carry far more, than the others. I wouldn't be surprised, if he arrived last."

Kaguya replied, "Thank you."

The supervisor noticed Kaguya's fancy wardrobe, so he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kaguya replied, "I used to live here. In fact, I'm going to move back here."

The supervisor asked, "Did you lose your right to the throne or something?"

Kaguya smiled and said, "No, I discovered that home is better than any kingdom."

During the next few days, Kaguya volunteered to help people get their homes and trees ready. Kaguya didn't mind working in dirty conditions, despite looking and dressing so fancy. While planting some seeds, Kaguya sat in same dirt.

One of the village people said, "Miss, you really shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff. You'll ruin your nice clothes."

Kaguya replied, "I'm not ruining them. These clothes of mine are too fancy. I don't mind getting a lit dirt on me."

One of her childhood friends threw mud in her hair. The village people were expecting Kaguya to be sad and upset, but instead, she laughed it off. They were shocked, by how much this fancy member of royalty embraced the country life, but they were glad to have her.

A few days later, Sutemaru finally returned to the country. After handing away a large amount of supplies, his friends told him, that somebody special wanted to see him. Sutemaru was confused by what they meant, but he started walking around.

After getting to a mostly empty part of a grassland, he saw Kaguya. Kaguya had her back turned, so she could surprise him. After facing him, she said, "Hi Sutemaru."

Sutemaru had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "Lil Bamboo?" Kaguya nodded. He paused and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't keep calling you by that childish nickname, especially since you're a royal princess."

Kaguya replied, "I may be a princess, but I've given up the life of royalty. I've returned to the country, my real home."

Sutemaru could hardly believe what Kaguya was saying. He knew how eloquent and fancy Kaguya's palace was. He was baffled, because he wondered why anybody would run away from such a fancy life, to live in the country. He walked closer to Kaguya, while saying, "I'm glad to see you. I've missed you so much, but you shouldn't be here. Don't you think you should be in the palace, with all your fancy servants and other stuff?"

Kaguya replied, "I know I'm being weird, but I don't care about stuff like that. What I care about is genuine respect and fun. The people at the palace should be superficial love. They didn't care about my feelings. They just cared about my royal status." Tears started coming down her eyes, while saying, "I went a whole year, with people, who never bothered to ask if I was okay or if I was happy. They just wanted to know what member of royalty I was going to marry and what tiara I'll prance around in. I don't care about that royal crap! I just want to be around people, who show genuine care for me."

Sutemaru hugged Kaguya, while saying, "I do care about you. During that year, I never forgot about you."

Kaguya felt comfort from Sutemaru's words and hug, while saying, "I rejected every royal guy, who tried to marry me. I never wanted to be with someone like them. I wanted to be someone, who loved the real me and if I may be so bold, I think you love the real me."

Sutemaru replied, "During that year, there were several women, who were interested in me. However, I turned them all down, because I couldn't get over you."

Kaguya grinned and asked, "Really?"

Sutemaru said, "You bet." He looked down and saw that he and Kaguya were holding hands, because Kaguya had grabbed his hand.

Kaguya said, "Sutemaru, I've been called Princess Kaguya, but that's not what I want to be called. I want to be called Lil Bamboo."

Sutemaru replied, "Okay, Lil Bamboo."

Kaguya blushed and responded, "After all this time, it's still adorable, to hear you call me that."

Sutemaru could hardly believe what a wonderful situation he was in, while asking, "You're staying here?"

Kaguya answered, "Yes, I'm not going to live in any palace. I'm going to live at home, the best place in your world."

Sutemaru said, "So, you're going to move back into the hut or something?"

Kaguya smiled and replied, "I was thinking, that we could make a new home."

Sutemaru asked, "You want to live with me?"

Kaguya answered, "More than anything."

Sutemaru smiled and said, "I'm glad we both want the same thing, more than anything." Kaguya grinned and after all these years, she and Sutemaru finally kissed, on the lips.

Kaguya started prancing along the grassland, while saying, "Let's go start making our new home."

Sutemaru replied, "You got it."

Kaguya whispered to herself, "Home, it's good to be back." She and Sutemaru started grabbing supplies, to make their home out of. Despite all the glamour of Kaguya's palace, nothing compared to making the home she had always wanted. She had found her true home, her true love, and most all, she found the freedom needed, to be herself.


End file.
